The Haymitch Chronicles Book 1
by johnna146
Summary: The Hunger Games through our favorite mentor's POV, Lets see the Games through a mentors eyes. R&R. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

AN- Ok so after reading a couple other Fanfics with similar concepts I thought I would take a whack at it. I hope that you find it satisfactory.

Disclaimer- I don't own The Hunger Games Trilogy

Haymitch's POV-

I wake up. Ok wake up might not be the best the best use of words how about this I regained consciousness. It was well seeing as the all the clocks in my home were either broken, unplugged or thrown into various places in the garden, i wasn't really sure of the time but by the looks of the sun maybe it was eh, 11 o'clock. My head hurt, wow i was really hungover. On that note I went over to the kitchen table, sat down and opened up a bottle of alcohol, which was the only was of getting thought the pain that plagued my world caused by the death of over 40 children who I was responsible for and for the torturous images that still haunt me from my own experiences in the sick concept which we call the Hunger Games.

I was halfway though my bottle when three PeaceKeepers entered my house and pulled me out the door.

"Hey" I said "Whats going on."

"Oh Haymitch you Moron", said the one I recognized as Cray " Don't you know what day it is?"

I tried to rack my brain, what was the date, I had no idea

"Well anyway", said Cray "Try to sober up on your way there, don't want everyone seeing you in this state"

His advice did nothing for me because about five minutes after we said this I passed out again. I was then jarred awake just in time to hear my names said by the mayor and be pushed onto a stage that looked like it was in front of the justice building. Then I saw the crowds of children. "Oh Great", i said very loudly in my head oh wait those words actually came out of my mouth oops. Oh well it looks like no one heard anyway, I can't believe i forgot it was the day of the Reaping, and me being the only surving victor its my job to send two of these children to their deaths along with my parter, the puffball Effie Trinket.

And with that I can no longer stand and fall into a chair hey its even the right one this time. Effie rises and goes to the center stage and does her generic I love you all speech, then makes her way over to the girl tribute ball. And calls the first name Primrose Everdeen. Wow, I must be sobering up because I start to notice these things. Anyway, I see a small girl walking to the stage, must be a 12 year old, those are the worst to mentor, knowing that there is no way they will win. Then I saw another girl a couple years older coming to the stage screaming

"Prim! Prim!" then before the small one can make it to the stage the big one says " I volunteer."

Effie then proceeds to make a big deal about the procedure and order, but the Mayor luckily interrupts her and intros the girl as Katnip? Katter? Everdeen the other girls sister, the first name well I wasn't really sure I was sinking back down into my own drunken world. Then the entire district as a whole puts there three fingers together and kisses her goodbye. Then i become my normal drunk self again and walk over to her and say

" Look at her. Look at this one!" I put my arm around her" I Like her!" "Lots of..." hmm what that word I want oh I know "Spunk!" then I lose it completely and start screaming at everyone the capitol the districts the audience the girl everyone "More than you! More than you!" Then I get to close to the edge of the stage and plummet off and onto the ground, and I'm passed out again and gone from the drunken horrors of the Reaping.

AN- So what do you think? I am very eager to know so review and tell me. Its a little different from my other stories and I hope you like it. . The next chapter should be up very soon. Remember as always reviews take 1 minute and they make my day so dooo it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AN- Disclaimer- I don't own THG

I was taken to the train. Well taken isn't as much the word as dragged. Every year I had to take this train so it felt like an old friend. I was thrown onto the train and I immediately went in search of a drink. I found just that near the kitchen of the train. On my way back to my room I saw the boy.

"Haymitch,what are you doing?" he asked, or it sounded like he asked

"Gonna take a nap", I responded, which, wasn't a complete lie because I am sure that at some point in the near future I would be asleep. He moved on without saying another word.

Slowly I made my way to my compartment, and in being true to my promise the moment I stepped in my room I passed out, from both exhaustion,grief and alcohol.

I awoke from my restless sleep. I looked around and realized that it must have been around 8 pm. I slept for a long time, probably through supper. I walked out of my compartment and down the hall. About two doors down from mine there was a compartment that had noises coming form it. Laughter and yelling. Effie had to be in there, so I staggered in.

"I miss supper?" I asked Effie and the kids. At which point I vomit all over the carpet and then trip and fall into it. Then I faintly hear Effie scream at someone "So laugh away" she says She then hops out of the room.

I am left alone in the room with the kids. I try to stand back up but the efforts are useless. Then before I know it I am lifted up by two sets of arms. Wow, these are some of my first tributes who have tried to help me in a long time.

"I tripped" I say, Only it sounds like more of a question than a statement. "Smells bad" I attempt to wipe my face but just make it dirtier.

"Lets get you back to your room,clean you up a bit", says the boy Peeta his name is I believe. At that point I black out.

AN- Ok. just a short chapter. Coming up a more sober Haymitch. Yay. Review, it only takes you five seconds and it makes my day. A new chapter should be up in a few hours.


	3. Chapter 3

The Haymitch

Chapter 3

AN- It has been a while sorry for not updating but her is a long chapter to make up for it

Disclaimer- I don't own THG.

I wake up the next morning sore and stiff. I sit in in the bed which I have no idea how I got to and look around. Beside the soreness and the killer headache it seems as thought I am still in one piece. I have survived another reaping day. Now comes the interesting part. I get dressed in the first clothes I see knowing that I will not be in them for long and walk out the door of my compartment. After riding this train twice every year for the past twenty four years I probably know it better then some of the workers on board.

I walk into the dining hall where Effie punctual as usual is already sitting with perfect posture and poise. That has always been one thing that annoys me most about people from teh capitol. How they were always perfect and made things seem like they were dandy when everybody around you clearly knows they aren't. As I walk in the door she looks at me for a good 20 seconds then speaks.

"Well it seems someone is in a better state then yesterday", the way that she says it sounds almost humorous.

"Yeah" I said " I thought that I should at least meet the kids that their deaths I will be partly responsible for." I say this with a laugh while Effie glares at me. She doesn't understand but for me laughing is the only way to get through the pain of seeing what happens all around me in this twisted world.

Effie doesn't speak another word to me. Then as I sit down to my food the boy comes in. He sits down across from me at the table. I sit up straight and decide this is as good a time as ever to talk to him.

"So" I say. "The girl with you do you know her at all?"

He responds "No not really", but under his pale skin, the skin of a merchants son, I see the red forming on his cheeks. Effie doesn't seem happy as she looks at the smile on my face, probably not liking my implications. Just as I was about to respond the girl walks in the door and all I have time to say is "Sure you don't."

The girl, Katniss I believe her name is walks into the room she stands at the doorway studying the group of us at the table looking like she may bolt so I yell to her,

"Sit down! Sit down!" She slowly walks over to the table and sits down beside the boy. As she sits down her food is put in front of her and her eyes go wide, from this action and the color of her hair,eyes and skin, I can tell she had a upbringing in the Seam like me. She just sits and stares at all the different types of food and then begins to eat.

I myself don't really eat much my head is to throbing to do so. SO i just drink my juice which i keep diluting with alcohol to get into enough of a state to get me through the day. As they finish there meal Katniss speaks dierectly to me

"So you're supposed to give us advice" she says. This is the first time in a while a tribute has reached out to me first. I find this both irritating and intriguing. Not thinking my next action through enough I reply back

"Here's some advice. Stay alive" Then I laugh at my own cleverness

Then the boy Peeta says "Thats very funny only not to us" then he does something I do not expect he hits the glass out of my hand so that the liquid inside of it spills and the glass shatters on the floor. My temper then gets the better of me and I punch him square in the jaw, not enough to break any bones but probably enough to give him a nasty bruise. I then turn back to get my alcohol wanting nothing more then to leave these children but as i grabbed for the bottle a knife thrown by Katiniss goes between my hand and the bottle. I was amazed I think that this year I got two tributes that haven't accepted their fate yet. I just sit their and stare. Then I speak

"Well whats this, did I actually get a pair of fighters this year?" Peeta leans down to scoop some ice to put on the now red mark on his jaw. But i stop him saying "No, let the bruise show. HTe audience will think you have mixed it up with another tribute before you've even made it to the arena"

Then Peeta says "Thats against the rules"

I respond, "Only if they catch you. That bruise will say you've fought, you weren't caught, even better" Then I turn to Katniss, " Can you hit anything with that knife besides a table?" Katniss picks up the knife and throws it towards the wall. It sticks between two of the panels. I had to say I was somewhat pleased. Then I tell them "Stand over here. Both of you", nodding to the middle of the room.

I circle them looking at every aspect of them. Peeta was tall, muscular, and pretty well fed. He was blonde and had attractive blue eyes that people in the capitol would fall head over heels for. Katniss was of average height, slender but did have more muscle then most tributes usually do. She had long brown hair, brown eyes and olive skin. Her biggest downfall was probably the expression that she wore on that face. After I thoroughly examined them I spoke, "Well you're not entirely hopeless. Seem fit. And once the stylists get hold of you you'll be attractive enough."

I then realize they have the most potential I have seen in years, I might as well take advantage of that. " All right I will make you a deal", I say, "You don't interfere with my drinking, and I'll stay sober enough to help you. But you have to do exactly as I say." I knew they would except even before they spoke. I knew that they would accept what other choices did they have.

"Fine", said Peeta

"So help us" Katniss said then started spewing out questions, "When we get to the arena what's the best strategy at the Cornucopia for someone-" I then cut her off knowing that now was not the time or place for her in depth questions.

"One thing at a time. In a few minutes we'll be pulling into the station. You'll be put into the hand of your stylists. You're not going to like what they do to you." I knew that Katniss most defiantly would not be happy. "But no matter what it is don't resist."

"But-", Katniss began I knew that she was going to be a problem, a lot like me when I was a tribute,

"No buts. Don't resist." I say. I then take the bottle of sprits and leave the room hoping to get one more drink in before being thrust into the hands of the capitol.

AN- So review it take you all 10 seconds and it makes my day complete.


	4. Chapter 4

AN- So the sad news, it has been a year since I updated this story. The good news, I am back now and ready to write.

Disclaimer- I don't own the Hunger Games

As the train slows to a stop, I get another look at the Capitol. The place is a constant in my life, something that withstands the test of time, that never seems to change. Its morbid to think about, that a constant in so many peoples life is the murder of innocent children for the enjoyment of those that have more control then us. I turn away from the compartment window, disgusted with the sight.

I am then thrust off the train by some Capitol people, who have obviously learned over the years that the only way I will listen is by brute force. Well tht changes this year. This is the first time I have something worth the fight to the finish line. As I walk into the Training Center, I don't need to be directed, I know this lace better than anybody. Before I can get to the elevator that will take me up to the floor which I will be staying on for the next few days I am tackled to the ground.

I am about to begin my counter, when I realize that my attacker is non other than my closest friend in this place right now, Chaff.

"Happy Hunger Games," he says as we both work our way to our feet

"The best as always," I say as I shove him over.

Just as we finally get to our feet, Four Capitol workers come up to us and shove us apart. Oh right that damn unspoken no contact rule, that all of us mentors always follow. Yeah right! Just what I would be doing, planning the next rebellion in the middle of the Training Center of The Capitols Hunger Games. Nonetheless, the workers shove us apart and to our separate elevators, but not before Chaff and I can share a laugh over this whole incident. Yes the Hunger Games truly have begun.

AN- I know this was short. But i just wanted to get something out so you guys would know that I am still alive and kicking. Also, as these next chapters are going to be getting more complex in terms of writing style and dialogue, and the fact that I barely have time to write, let alone edit properly, I am going to be looking for a Beta Reader and I want to offer this to anyone who happens to read this story before I go searching. So If you are interested or you know someone who may be interested, let me know via PM or in the reviews. Thanks.


End file.
